


Work From Home

by octobervalentine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobervalentine/pseuds/octobervalentine
Summary: Seto gets the crazy idea that he'd like to see Joey play KaibaCorp CEO for a day and get bossed around as his dweeby secretary, and maybe do it in his home office. Joey convinces him to actually go through with it.





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegraeyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jimmy/thegraeyone, this one's for you baby smurf it's been a long time coming and I owe you fealty for getting me started on the path that rocks and writes weird porn.

The home office of Seto and Joey’s apartment had been rearranged to more closely resemble that of the one at the top floor of KaibaCorp’s Domino City headquarters, with one major discrepancy. While Seto did in fact have a secretary, he had his own office down the hall. In this office there was now a second, smaller work station in addition to the large glass top desk where Seto normally scoured documents and proposals from home.

 

The desk Seto now sat behind was not his own but the smaller one closer to the door. He sat with his back facing the metal shelves full of carefully organized binders behind him and his usual desktop to his right. The desk in front of him was covered in miscellaneous files stacked neatly next to a thin laptop open to a blank spreadsheet.

 

He checked his watch for the tenth time in five minutes and glanced at the closed door, tugging at the collar of his shirt buttoned high against his throat. It felt spectacularly awkward to shift in clothes he hadn’t exactly chosen but approved of for the occasion. It definitely wasn’t the sort of ensemble that anyone would expect to see Seto Kaiba don.

 

A dull gray sweater over a plain blue button up, a boring black tie, sensible dress shoes and a pair of thick rimmed glasses painted the image of the average KaibaCorp office worker, more specifically a secretary. The outfit had largely been lifted from mental notes of what nearly every man who worked at headquarters wore daily — stunningly average and decidedly practical.

 

Seto fidgeted with the file folder in front of him at the top of the stack and checked his watch an eleventh time as the hands ticked to one PM. The office door swung open then, right on schedule. He started at the noise anyway, suddenly forgetting the entirety of his scripted actions and staring at the screen in front of him. He averted his eyes but caught Joey in his periphery as he breezed into the room to sit behind Seto’s large glass desk with the tails of his trademark white coat trailing behind.

 

The coat was a larger part of the KaibaCorp brand than Seto thought most people probably realized. It was a vital component of his personal image that had taken months of design, testing and development by a specially assembled team in its first inception. There had been numerous trials and focus groups, and the designers had utilized both mathematical formulas and psychological research to create a visually impactful and iconic garment that would not only leave a lasting impression on consumers but strike fear in the heart of the competition.

 

Its design was largely developed around one base principal: to accentuate Seto’s more intimidating physical features, particularly his tall stature. The team had been able to build from there, pulling from numerous fashion references both historical and modern including ancient Roman armor and popular media images of 1980’s businesswear.

 

Every facet of the coat’s prototype and the iterations that followed had been painstakingly crafted to perfection with no expense spared, from the red lining contrasting with white in a way that would translate well on TV and in photographs to the pointed shoulders and high collar punctuated by silver rivets and the KaibaCorp logo that concealed a microphone linked directly to his satellite system. There had been a few updates and modifications over the years as new textiles and construction techniques had emerged, but the coat’s iconic silhouette had remained the same.

 

The coat had become synonymous with Seto himself, and though he was seldom seen at public events without it, he rarely actually wore it to the office anymore. (It was unfortunately, due to the restrictions of its design elements, incredibly uncomfortable and difficult to sit in for any real amount of time) He still had frequent speaking engagements, appearances and recordings for advertising that required him to wear the coat but it otherwise remained in a protective garment bag in his closet.

 

With this in mind, it was comical to imagine his boyfriend seated behind him while wearing the coat and pretending to work at his desktop. The stiff collar held in place by carefully shaped wire and molded plastic had to be uncomfortable for Joey considering he was completely unused to wearing it for hours at a time at long tournaments. It was also ungodly hot, which was why it was actually more of a vest than a coat but that was besides the point.

 

Seto thought about Joey shifting miserably in the stiff, heavy coat and had been prepared with some teasing barb to break the awkward silence when he jumped at Joey’s voice suddenly resonating in a sharp command over the sound of his fingers tapping across the keyboard.

 

“Kaiba. Do you have the memo for today’s meeting prepared?”

 

The unexpected depth of Joey’s voice made Seto’s face feel flush but this was already too ridiculous to stand. It was so incredibly stupid, sitting at this small desk with empty files and blank spreadsheets in front of him, pretending to be some silly caricature of a secretary about to have a workplace tryst with his high powered CEO boss. The entire concept was like a bad joke.

 

Technically, the idea had originally been his embarrassingly enough but Joey had been the one as usual who needed to coax it out of him and convince him that it might be fun to try, and had set the wheels in motion. The coat had been Joey’s suggestion and there was no turning it down when his brown eyes lit up in response to Seto’s own apparent excitement.

 

It had seemed like a good idea, but now it was just laughable, playing dress up and wasting valuable time he should be using to do actual work. He’d given it a try, which was more than he would have been willing to do before dating Joey, but it clearly wasn’t working out.

 

“Joey, this is ridiculous. It doesn’t even make sense, no actual workplace would — “

 

“Kaiba, the memo? And I’ve told you before, it’s. Mr. Wheeler. Don’t make me say it again.”

 

Seto’s fingers clutched at the file in front of him and he swallowed, his face and ears now burning bright red. This was still completely stupid, but the edge in Joey’s voice compelled him to reply quietly, still refusing to look back at him.

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler. I have the memo right here.”

 

“Good, bring it to me. I want to go over it with you before I give my approval.”

 

Joey’s command came in an aloof tone, and when Seto finally glanced over his shoulder his eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him. The sight of Joey behind his desk, shoulders broadened by the coat’s sharp angles and his blonde hair combed back and neatly styled, was much more than Seto had bargained for when he agreed to this. Joey’s eyes snapped to meet his and when he spoke again the joke didn’t seem funny anymore.

 

“Kaiba, are you listening to me? Bring me the file. I don’t have all day.”

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Wheeler.”

 

Seto jumped from his seat and crossed to stand in front of the desk with the folder gripped tight. Joey didn’t look away from the screen but held out a hand to take the file, motioning with two fingers for him to give it over. Seto passed the folder with his gaze cast down, feeling fairly certain if he looked Joey in the eyes again he would perish instantly.

 

Joey took the file and inspected its contents with passive indifference. (There was actually a typed memo, cribbed from some random past KaibaCorp meeting.) Seto stood rigid with his eyes on the floor, fingers fidgeting uselessly at his sides.

 

He chanced a look at Joey's face and studied his thick, dark eyebrows made more prominent now that they were revealed from the usual overhang of playfully messy blond bangs. His hair, swept back and smoothed in place with pomade looked more professional than anything Seto had ever been able to manage himself. His mouth was set in a bored, disaffected frown — a far cry from the easy smile he usually wore.

 

Seto waited for Joey to finish reading and glanced down to inspect the full ensemble his boyfriend wore, and he had to tug at his collar again as the room became increasingly overheated.

 

The clothes beneath the coat at this moment didn’t actually belong to Seto. There was absolutely no way Joey could even begin to pull one of the black turtlenecks over his head without shredding it and the less said about the mysteries of where the tight legs of his pants ended and his boots began the better. Instead Joey had opted to seek out his own approximations of Seto’s usual attire, and the sight of the thin black fabric stretched tightly over his large chest and biceps was practically salacious.

 

He’d been wondering what pants Joey had gone with and how their fit would appear without the coat obscuring the view when Joey called him to attention.

 

“Not bad, Kaiba. There are a few things I’ll need you to clarify and I’d like for you to adjust, but I don’t think we’ll have to change much. Come here and take a look.”

 

“What?”

 

Seto’s voice came as something between a yelp and a squeak. Either way, it was entirely humiliating and made him want to crawl in a deep cave and never return to the surface world. Joey’s eyebrows lifted and Seto quickly corrected himself.

 

“I’m, I mean. I’m sorry, Mr. Wheeler, what is it you need me to do?”

 

Joey motioned for Seto to do exactly what he was afraid he wanted him to do, which was come around the desk to his side and stand next to him while he read the stupid fake memo. His nerves were screaming but he did it anyway, standing rigid next to Joey who had pushed his chair back and placed the document on the desk for Seto to read. His hand remained on top of the page, not allowing Seto to lift it closer and forcing him to bend slightly to read through the thick glasses. He read in silence until Joey cleared his throat loudly.

 

“Um, is… Is something wrong, Mr. Wheeler?”

 

“I want you to read it aloud. It will be easier to see what needs changing.”

 

Seto leaned closer over the paper, pushing back the glasses as they slid down his nose.

 

“The purpose of the opening meeting is for the auditors to meet KaibaCorp’s senior staff and confirm the details of the Compliance Audit. It is recommended that the following outline agenda is used for conducting — “

 

Seto stilled when he felt Joey’s hand at the small of his back. His broad palm held him lightly and applied no pressure, but the presence was heavy and made his breath catch.

 

“Continue, Kaiba.”

 

Seto nodded and searched the lines of the memo for where he left off. He reached up to pull at the stupid tie that felt like it was cutting off his air supply and swallowed drily. Joey’s hand remained against his back, and Seto struggled to keep his eyes focused on the letters as he felt fingers untucking the back of his shirt beneath the itching sweater.

 

“Is used for conducting this meeting. First, confirm which departments and functions will be involved in the audit, then confirm which members of staff within the organization will be involved in the audit.”

 

Joey’s hand traveled higher up Seto’s shirt and caressed his skin. Seto shivered and looked over to face him, finding his eyes cast down on the document in front of them. His voice rumbled low in Seto’s ears with murmured words of encouragement.

 

“You’re doing good, Kaiba. Keep going.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler. Uh... audit protocol will be as follows. Confirm the schedule for the auditors visiting the departments and which members will be involved at each stage, and — ah!”

 

Seto jolted when he felt Joey’s hand smoothing over his sensitive and wretchedly ticklish stomach to rest and wait at his belt buckle. He shuddered and licked his dry lips while he tried to scramble mentally for the safe word system they had planned ahead of time. He found the word he was looking for and offered it to urge Joey to continue.

 

“Pineapple.”

 

Joey lifted the hand that had been holding the memo down and moved it to join his other in unbuckling Seto’s belt. Once that had been taken care of he pressed against Seto’s back again, guiding him to bend over the desk. Seto followed suit and supported himself with palms flat on the glass. He stammered incoherently through the next bullet point as Joey pulled down his pants.

 

“Um, c-confirm the schedule for the, um, the auditors… uh… right, um, confirm the time and the... The location of closing meetings. Oh, god — !”

 

Joey’s hand had slipped into the waistband of Seto’s dark briefs to palm and squeeze his ass. His skin was on fire and sweat began to bead on his forehead with the words in front of him swimming and blurring together. Joey’s hand withdrew and his fingers returned wet with saliva to part the cleft of his ass and it took everything Seto had not to fall entirely to pieces when a rough thumb brushed over his hole.

 

“Something wrong, Kaiba? You’re almost halfway through the memo, and you’re doing such a good job.”

 

Seto’s fingers clutched and slipped uselessly against the glass while Joey worked him open. He forgot entirely what he was supposed to be doing and involuntarily reached down to press a hand against the stiffness growing between his legs and relieve the pressure. Joey’s free hand curved around Seto’s hip to guide him in stroking over his cock straining against the dampened fabric of his underwear.

 

“You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind Kaiba, something you’d rather have us work on? It must be far more important than this memo.”

 

If there was some line Seto was supposed to respond with, it was beyond his reach now with Joey’s hand continuing to work with his over the hardness between his shaking legs. He released his hold to pull Seto’s underwear down around his knees and the sound of a plastic cap being flicked open caused Seto’s shivering body to still. Joey’s fingers pressed against him once again and wasted no time before teasing into his asshole.

 

“Shit — !”

 

Joey’s index finger had pushed its way deeper inside Seto and he tisked in disapproval at the outburst, though he continued to move in and out while rubbing against the tight muscle.

 

“Kaiba, language.” He admonished. “This is a place of business and I won’t tolerate such inappropriate work behavior.”

 

Seto reached to grip his painfully hardening dick, sensitive and exposed in the air of the office. Joey quickly batted his hand away and when he tried for it again Joey firmly but with a gentle grip took his wrist and pressed his palm against the desk top with the silent order that it was not to be moved again.

 

“Joey,” Seto growled with his irritation apparent even as he rocked back on the intrusion of strong, slick fingers.

 

He pressed against the edge of the desk and watched Joey’s hand disappear from view, and he soon heard behind him the sound of his own heavy belt buckle — the silver one emblazoned with a large KC — rattling as Joey undid his pants.

 

“You seem to have a problem with authority, Kaiba. Your work is excellent, and I enjoy working with you, but if you’re to continue as my secretary you’re going to need to learn how to follow my directions. You like working with me, don’t you Kaiba?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler.” Seto breathed. Joey held him steady by gently gripping one hip while he prodded and stretched his slickened hole. His back arched and his fingers scrabbled against the desk as he pushed the memo and other random pages to litter the floor. Seto pressed his forehead against the cool glass below and all but screamed when he felt Joey’s teeth nip the flesh of his exposed ass cheek.

 

It was so incredibly asinine how turned on he was from the cliche, but the sound of Joey’s fingers pumping wetly in and out of his ass made it impossible to come up with even the most basic quip of sarcasm or deny that he was enjoying this. Joey’s voice reverberated behind him and the rumble of it shot straight to Seto’s groin.

 

“I think a little team building would be good for us, to better understand our roles and achieve an effective workplace dynamic. That should help, don’t you think Kaiba? Would you be interested in participating in an exercise with me?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler.”

 

In the back of his mind Seto knew this was still a completely outlandish scenario and that he should probably be reminding Joey to take off the coat before they went any further, but the feeling of warm hands smoothing over his skin was a powerful distraction.

 

“Alright then, let’s begin. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler. Um, pineapple.”

 

“Good. First, I want you to go ahead and sit back.”

 

“On —?”

 

“Yes, Kaiba. We’re not going to get anywhere if you question me the entire time. Now, sit back.”

 

Seto shuddered and followed with Joey’s hands guiding him to sit back into his lap. He felt Joey’s erection rub against his backside and the bottle of lube was pressed into his hand. Seto stared at it like an alien object.

 

“We’re going to demonstrate the principle of reciprocity. I prepared you for the exercise, and now it’s your turn.”

 

Joey waited a beat before continuing, watching Seto unmoving with the bottle still in hand. He wrapped a hand around Seto’s flagging erection and brought it back to its previous stiffness.

 

“This example should help, but we don’t have time to waste. The meeting is in thirty minutes and you know how important this is to the company, Kaiba. I’m counting on you.”

 

Seto fumbled with the cap and slicked his fingers, rubbing the liquid between his fingers to warm it. He spread some across his palm and began to stroke Joey’s dick, feeling a little alarmed by how hard it was already. His movements earned a hum of approval buzzing along his jaw as Joey’s lips pressed into his hair.

 

“That’s good, Kaiba. Keep going. Don’t forget to work the head, it’s very important.”

 

Joey’s breath came heavy and hot over Seto’s ear as he thumbed the slit at the tip of his cock. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t last two more seconds with both of them pulling and squeezing each other in tandem but he whined high in his throat when Joey’s grip released.

 

“Kaiba, be patient. We’re almost through here. Sit forward. That’s right, lift up now. Are you ready for me to conclude the exercise?”

 

By now Seto remembered where their scripted scene was planned to end up and the chance to protect the coat from being rendered useless was slipping by. But his concern for the well being of the coat and the gnawing worry of feeling or looking foolish was brushed aside in favor of the desire to get carried away in the fantasy and let himself melt completely under Joey’s hands the way only he knew how to make him do.

 

“Yes, Mr. Wheeler, please. I’m ready for you.”

 

Joey mouthed at Seto’s neck just below his ear and pushed his legs apart with his knee to begin easing him back to sit on his waiting cock. The angle made the stretch and burn more intense than usual, but Joey held his waist delicately and took his time lowering Seto onto the length with the aid of gravity and his expert preparations. Seto breathed slowly through his nose as he sank his hips, more grateful than ever for his boyfriend’s patience and strong hands guiding him down.

 

He felt himself finally seated on Joey’s lap and leaned back against his chest, holding his breath at the overwhelming sensation of being filled. He hardly had time to acclimate before Joey took his earlobe into his wet mouth to suck and nibble, and his hand pulled the starched shirt and scratchy sweater up to tease and pinch his nipples. Joey had barely begun to move under him but the fingers working over his chest were already pushing him to the edge of what he could stand.

 

“Fuck, please Mr. Wheeler, please I can’t — I’m — I’m gonna, I’m — ah!“

 

Joey’s teeth tugged Seto’s ear just hard enough to elicit a sharp gasp and pull him back from the brink. Seto felt the roll of Joey’s hips in the chair beneath them and his back arched away from Joey’s warm body, only to be pulled back flush against his chest. He reached back and gripped a handful of Joey’s neat hair which Joey surprisingly allowed.

 

Joey looked down over Seto’s body with his jaw pressed into his shoulder and loosened the stifling necktie in a small mercy Seto was grateful for. He ground his hips against Joey’s lap with the chair creaking under them and felt a thrum of pride when that earned a deep moan against his skin. His pace quickened, urged on by Joey matching his rhythm and murmuring praise in his ear.

 

“That’s right Kaiba, very good. You’re doing such a great job, keep going. Fuck, that’s it… You feel so fucking good, you’re fucking perfect. Don’t fucking stop — ”

 

“Language,” Seto started faintly, but the word caught in his throat as he reached his climax. Joey’s mouth clamped down on his shoulder biting softly and the slight pressure of his teeth pushed Seto over the edge. He clutched Joey’s hand, their fingers entwined, and beared down as he came with Joey following soon after from inside him.

 

The chair’s metallic creaking stopped and the room was silent except for Joey and Seto’s ragged panting as they sat pressed together with Seto draped over Joey’s lap. He lifted his hips as well as he could to let Joey’s flaccid cock slip from inside him and regretted it slightly from the mess it left. His head lolled back to rest on Joey’s shoulder and he squeezed his hand to get his attention. Joey looked down with a goofy, dizzy grin that Seto couldn’t resist pushing his face against to kiss.

 

“Pretty good, huh?”

 

“Yeah, pretty good.” Seto replied, rolling his eyes. He felt exhausted and like he’d barely make it to the shower before passing out. For now he slid his eyes shut and listened to their heartbeats regulate in time.

 

“You ain’t gonna get off that easy with the ‘Mr. Wheeler’ stuff, by the way. No take backs.”

 

“That’s fine,” Seto sighed. “You owe me seven thousand dollars for the coat. It may not surprise you to learn this isn’t the first one I’ve ruined, but I have a press conference in two weeks and the lab will have to come up with a replacement before then.”

 

“Seven thousand dollars? Jesus Christ, I hope I can work that shit off.”

 

Seto nodded sleepily and turned his face to nuzzle into Joey’s neck. He felt a hand combing through his hair and pressed his lips to the salty sweetness of Joey’s sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Mhmm, I think we can work out an installment plan.”

 

“Does it involve me going down on you? Cuz I got car payments and tuition fees.”

 

“Yes, I think that would be an acceptable form of payment.” Seto yawned.

 

“Fine, but you’re knocking off a couple G’s for me carrying your ass to bed. You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

 

“Mhmm, of course dear.”

 

Seto drifted off against Joey’s chest, thinking of the two other coats that always remained in rotation in case of emergency as well as the advanced prototypes in progress back at the KaibaCorp labs. He’d tell Joey about them before the press conference, after his retaliation for today’s events of course.


End file.
